The boy and the woman
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: As punishment for not doing his homework the past month, Luke Ross has been forced to do the laundry...


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **The boy and the woman**

 **As punishment for not doing his homework the past month, Luke Ross has been forced to do the laundry for everyone, including Jessie.**

"Damn crap. I should be playing video-games right now, not taking care of people's dirty socks and such." mumbles Luke as carry a big basket full of clothes into the bathroom.

He starts to throw the clothes into the washing machine as his mom has showed him how to.

Suddenly he finds something that put a smile on face. It's red lace satin panties that he is sure doesn't belong to his sister Emma or his mom. They are Jessie's and Luke knows that.

"Ah, man...so sexy! These still has the fucking awesome scent of Jessie's pussy on them." says Luke as he gently sniff the panties.

The smell of Jessie's pussy, makes Luke's dick hard. It's been a while since he was this horny.

"Gotta have some fun..." says Luke as he pull down his sweatpants and starts to stroke his own dick fast and soon he splash his warm white cum all over Jessie's red panties.

"Luke, what the shit are you...?" screams Jessie in anger as she enter the bathroom.

"Oooppps..." says Luke when he sees Jessie. He clearly forgot that the door was not locked.

"Those are mine!" says Jessie, still angry, when she sees her panties in Luke's hand. "Stupid lil' perv! You aren't supposed to masturbate to my underwear, damn it."

"Jessie, this isn't what it look like...that's not cum, it's vanilla ice cream." says Luke.

"Don't try such a crappy excuse on me, Luke! That's cum. So...was it fun for you to be naughty with my sexy panties? Was it, shit-boy?" says Jessie.

"Please, don't be so mad at me." whines Luke.

"Maybe I'll let ya go free if you do something for me." says Jessie with a teasing smirk.

"Sure, what...?" says Luke, too afraid to not do as Jessie tell him.

"Well, Luke, since you seem to get so damn freakin' horny from the smell of my pussy I think we should see if you can lick it and make me have a fat orgasm." says Jessie. "Are ya cool enough for it, Luke? Don't be wimp."

"You're kidding." says Luke.

"Fuck no. I'm serious like shit. Now, lick me, ya lil' perv." says Jessie.

"Okay, Jes." says Luke as he goes down on his knees in front of Jessie.

"Lick me, kid." says Jessie as she unzip her sexy black super-tight skinny jeans. She wear no panties right now.

Luke starts to gently lick Jessie's awesome pussy.

"Mmmm, good boy! Lick me like that..." moans Jessie.

Luck smile as he lick Jessie's pussy, making her nice and wet.

"Ah, yeah! Fucking nice..." moans Jessie.

Feeling the erotic scent of Jessie's pussy makes Luke's dick all hard again. Jessie notice that.

"Seems like you're getting happy." says Jessie. "I bet you wanna put that thing inside me, Luke."

"Thing...?" says Luke confused.

"This thing! Your dick!" says Jessie as she push Luke away from her pussy and bend down and grab his dick with her right hand.

"Oh, yeah, I wanna put it in your pussy." says Luke.

"Keep licking me than and show me that you're man enough to bang me." says Jessie.

Luke starts to lick Jessie's pussy again.

"Good boy. That's what me want." moans Jessie.

20 minutes later.

"So...enough with this pussy-licking stuff. I wanna get fucked." says Jessie.

"By me?" says Luke.

"No, you're not awesome enough. Ya didn't make me cum. I'm gonna find myself a real man." says Jessie as she close the zip on her jeans and leave the room.

"Wait...Jessie..." says Luke, but Jessie ignore him.

Nearly an hour later, Luke enter the living room when he suddenly notice Jessie who sit on the couch, looking down at her feet. She seem sad.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" says Luke as she sit down next to Jessie.

"I couldn't find a man who wanna fuck me." says Jessie.

"Oh, I'm sorry." says Luke.

"I'm kinda used to men not wanting me. It's been like that since high school." says Jessie. "Guys don't like me, cause I'm not hot enough."

"You are hot and you are smart, cool, sweet and sexy. I don't know why guys would turn you down." says Luke.

"Aww, thanks!" says Jessie, trying to smile.

"Jessica Prescott, please let me have sex with you..." says Luke.

"Wow, you call me Jessica, not Jessie and you said 'have sex' and not 'fuck'...that's some points in my book." says Jessie. "Okay...you get to have sex with me, but you must to wear a condom, cause I don't want to become pregnant."

"Awesome!" says Luke.

"C'mon, let's go to my room." says Jessie.

Luke follow his crush Jessie up to her bedroom.

As soon as they are both inside, Jessie close and lock the door so they can the privacy they need.

"Ready to bang me?" says Jessie as she pull off her t-shirt and jeans. Soon she's in just her latex push-up bra and her white socks.

"I'm ready. Look." says Luke as he unzip his pants so his dick plop out. It's stiff.

"First things first, we need to make sure ya don't get me preggo." says Jessie as she open her purse, grab a black condom and put it on Luke's dick. "These condoms has the power to make guys last longer before they cum."

Jessie goes down on all 4 on the bed and Luke walk up behind her and push his dick into her pussy.

"Mmmm, your pussy is nice and warm..." whisper Luke.

"Ya like that huh?" says Jessie with a smile.

"Yeah." says Luke.

"Bang me, Luke!" moans Jessie.

Luke starts to fuck Jessie at a slow sexy speed.

"Oh my gosh, Luke, you do that so nice." moans Jessie.

"Yeah, I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you." says Luke.

"Damn shit, such a naughty kid ya are, but I don't care, cause this feels fuckin' awesome." moans Jessie.

"Ah yeah!" says Luke.

"Fuck me harder, faster..." whisper Jessie.

Luke starts to fuck harder and faster.

"Yeah, that's what moma love!" moans Jessie. "Bang me!"

"Holy shit, yeah!" says Luke.

"Luke, bang me! Yes!" moans Jessie.

"Oh yeah!" says Luke. "You're such an amazing slut. I fucking love you, Jessie. So damn sexy."

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jessie. "I'm a real slut. Very sexy and naughty like a true porn star."

"Jessie, this is so awesome..." says Luke.

"I enjoy it too." moans Jessie.

"That's good. Mmm, your pussy is so soft and warm. And wet." says Luke.

"And your dick is nice and hard." moans Jessie.

"All because of you, babe." says Luke with a smile.

"Nice! Bang me!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" says Luke as he starts to fuck even faster.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jessie. "I like that, it feels so good."

25 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" says Luke out loud as he cum.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"That was fun." says Luke as he pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy.

"It really was." says Jessie with a friendly smile. "Thanks for fuckin' me, Luke."

"No problem, Jes. Being able to fuck you was a dream come true for me." says Luke.

"Remember, this is our secret. No one can know." says Jessie.

"Of course." says Luke.

"Now, leave my room please. I need to take a lil' nap." says Jessie.

"See you later, Jessica." says a very happy Luke when he leave the room.

Luke is very happy. Finally he has had sex with Jessie, his ultimate crush.

A few hours later, Luke goes to bed in his room and for the first time in several months, he fall asleep with a bright huge smile on his face.

 **The End.**


End file.
